Rote Rosen (Telenovela)
Rote Rosen ist eine deutsche Telenovela. Sie ist die erste deutsche Telenovela, in der eine Frau Mitte vierzig im Mittelpunkt steht. Die Serie wird seit dem 6. November 2006, montags bis freitags um 14:10 Uhr, im Ersten ausgestrahlt. Wiederholt werden die Folgen wochentags um 9:05 Uhr im ersten Programm. Auch die dritten Programme NDR Fernsehen, hr-fernsehen, WDR Fernsehen, Bayerisches Fernsehen, SR Fernsehen und SWR Fernsehen strahlen Wiederholungen am frühen Morgen aus. In Kooperation mit dem Schweizer Fernsehen wird die Telenovela auch in der Schweiz ausgestrahlt, wo sie montags bis freitags um 16:05 Uhr auf dem Sender SF 1 zu sehen ist. Ab Juni 2007 wurden die ersten 200 Folgen der Telenovela im österreichischen Sender ORF 2 ausgestrahlt. Seit Oktober 2008 sind sie auch im italienischen Fernsehen unter dem Titel My Life zu sehen. Hintergrund Rote Rosen ist eine Auftragsproduktion von ARD Degeto für Das Erste. Ausführende Produktionsfirma ist die Studio Hamburg Serienwerft Lüneburg. Produziert werden sollten zunächst 100 Folgen. Die Verlängerung um weitere 100 Folgen wurde im Januar 2007 durch die Fernsehprogrammkonferenz der ARD beschlossen. Im April 2007, Januar 2008, September 2008 und Juli 2009 wurde jeweils die Verlängerung um weitere 200 Folgen bekannt gegeben, mittlerweile spielt die Telenovela bereits in der 9. Staffel (ab Folge 1401). Produziert wird seit dem 21. August 2006 in der ehemaligen Europazentrale von Konica Minolta in Lüneburg, die eigens für die Produktion der Telenovela zum Fernsehstudio umgebaut wurde. Die Außenaufnahmen entstehen in und um Lüneburg sowie in Adendorf. Die Telenovela wird im Breitbildformat 16:9 produziert und ausgestrahlt. Vermarktung Der Titelsong This Is My Life wird gesungen von Joana Zimmer und ist als Bonustrack auf ihrem zweiten Album The Voice In Me und ebenso auf der MAXI-CD Bringing Down The Moon enthalten. Ein fester musikalischer Bestandteil sind neben den Kompositionen von Tunepool die Lieder von Synje Norland. Auf ihrem Debütalbum Skipping Stones sind die in der Serie vorkommenden Titel veröffentlicht. Es sind DVDs mit den ersten 100 Folgen erschienen. Bücher zur Telenovela sind ebenfalls erhältlich. Vorspann Der Vorspann wird immer dann neu zusammengestellt, wenn die weibliche Hauptdarstellerin wechselt. Er stellt die wichtigsten Personen und ihre jeweiligen Bezüge zum Leben dar. Den jeweils aktuellen Vorspann produziert screenworks.tv. Das Indikativ des Vorspanns zeigt die Stadt Lüneburg in immer neuen Ansichten, wenn der Vorspann wechselt. * 1. Vorspann: Folge 1–214: Angela Roy, Janette Rauch (nur schriftlich), Joachim Raaf, Gerry Hungbauer * 2. Vorspann: Folge 215–340: Janette Rauch, Jan Hartmann, Ingo Brosch, Sabine Vitua, Matthias Paul, Christoph Kottenkamp * 3. Vorspann: Folge 341–420: Roswitha Schreiner, Gerry Hungbauer, Sabine Vitua, Matthias Paul, Hermann Toelcke, Christoph Kottenkamp * 4. Vorspann: Folge 421–597: Annett Kruschke, Eric Langner, Karina Thayenthal, Stephan Schill, Roswitha Schreiner * 5. Vorspann: Folge 598–800: Isabell Varell, Simon Licht, Roswitha Schreiner, Stephan Baumecker * 6. Vorspann: Folge 801–1000: Mona Klare, Birgit Würz, Christoph Kottenkamp, Nicolas König * 7. Vorspann: Folge 1001–1200: Saskia Valencia, Thorsten Nindel, Susanne Steidle, Birgit Würz * 8. Vorspann: Folge 1201–1400: Elisabeth Lanz, Johannes Terne, Falk-Willy Wild, Anja Franke * 9. Vorspann: seit Folge 1401: Sandra Speichert, Timothy Peach, Anja Franke, Hermann Toelcke, Barbara Ricci Auszeichnungen ; German Soap Award 2011 Nominierungen: * Beste Darstellerin Telenovela. - Brigitte Antonius, Ulrike Kargus * Bester Darsteller Telenovela. - Nicolas König, Sascha Tschorn * Bestes Liebespaar. - Gabriel Merz und Maria Fuchs * Bösester Fiesling. - Guido Broscheit * Bester Newcomer. - Joanna Semmelrogge * Sexiest Woman. - Anne Apitzsch * Sexiest Man. - Dirk Moritz ; German Soap Award 2012 Nominierungen: * Beste Schauspielerin. - Saskia Valencia, Simone Ritscher * Bester Schauspieler. - Gerry Hungbauer, Thorsten Nindel * Bestes Liebespaar. - Thorsten Nindel und Saskia Valencia * Bösester Fiesling. - Stefan Feddersen-Clausen * Sexiest Woman. - Jelena Mitschke, Maria Fuchs * Sexiest Man. - Peter Foyse, Tobias Rosen Handlung Die Telenovela zeigt in mehreren, miteinander verwobenen Handlungsfäden Beziehungsgeschichten rund um das Fünf-Sterne-Hotel Drei Könige in Lüneburg, das Rosenhaus und um die Liebe. Haupthandlungen beziehen sich insbesondere auf die Einwohner des Rosenhauses, den Inhaber sowie die Angestellten des Hotel Drei Könige. Protagonisten der aktuellen Staffel Vera Christiansen und Jan Mertens Vera Christiansen ist die Nichte des Schuhmachermeisters Hannes Lüder. Zu ihrer Tochter Ariane hat sie ein sehr gutes Verhältnis. Durch ein Missverständnis mit ihrem Onkel und ihrer Tochter mietet sie die Erdgeschosswohnung im Rosenhaus von Johanna... Jan Mertens kommt nach Lüneburg, um Erika ihre verlorene Geldbörse zurückzubringen. Dabei bekommt Jan ein sehr gutes Verhältnis mit Erikas Nichte Merle. Außerdem möchte er in Lüneburg bleiben, weshalb er seine Eigentumswohnung, die WG von Mick und Alfred, wieder bewohnen möchte. Allerdings überlässt er Mick nach einem fairen Golfspiel die WG. Vera und Jan merken bereits bei ihrer ersten Begegnung, dass etwas zwischen ihnen liegt. Allerdings sind sie Konkurrenten, denn Vera möchte einen eigenen Bio-Laden eröffnen und Jan eine Bio-Supermarkt-Kette. Das verbindet die beiden immer mehr... Hauptfiguren der aktuellen Staffel Gunter Flickenschild und Merle Vanlohen Gunter Flickenschild ist nach Jahren in den USA bei seiner Halbschwester Sydney nach Lüneburg zurückgekehrt, wo er seine Kindheit verbracht hat. Von seinem verstorbenen Vater hat er das Gut Flickenschild vor den Toren Lüneburgs sowie das 5-Sterne-Hotel Drei Könige geerbt. Mehrere seiner bisherigen Beziehungen - zuletzt die zu seiner Geschäftsführerin Esther Hanstedt - sind bereits gescheitert. Merle Vanlohen ist die Nichte von Erika Rose. Sie kommt nach ihrer Trennung von Jan Dieck nach Lüneburg und kauft die Gärtnerei Albers. Ihre Cousine ist Anne Lichtenhagen, die Oberbürgermeisterin Lüneburgs. Merle bietet Gunter ein Grundstück für ein neues Hotel an, wo sie allerdings eine Bedingung hat: Sie möchte Teilhaberin des Hotels werden. Da sie jedoch nur 2/3 des Geldes von der Bank als Kredit bekommt, muss sie sich den Rest von ihrem Bruder Vincent leihen. Merle und Gunter sind nicht immer einer Meinung, sowohl was das Personal angeht, als auch die Einrichtung des Hotels. Doch aus diesen Streitereien entwickeln sich noch herbe Gefühle bei Gunter. Auch Merle fand Gunter seit ihrer ersten Begegnung toll, damals bezeichnete sie ihn sogar als ihren „Traummann“. Britta und Ben Berger Britta Berger ist Ärztin aus Leidenschaft. Obwohl sie noch sehr jung ist, scheut sie auch keinen Konflikt mit der Klinikleitung und setzt sich beispielsweise vehement für die Belange der Assistenzärzte und Krankenschwestern ein. Nachdem sie erfolgreich gegen ihren chauvinistischen Chefarzt Dr. Engels vorgegangen ist und seine Entlassung bewirkt hat, wirft man ihr plötzlich vor, durch eine Fehlbehandlung den Tod eines Patienten verschuldet zu haben. Durch ihre hartnäckigen Recherchen mit Hilfe ihrer Mutter kann sie jedoch nicht nur ihre Unschuld beweisen, sondern kommt auch noch einer Medikamentenfälschung auf die Spur. Britta gewinnt den Medizinpreis mit Dr. Regina Harzfeldt-Winter für die Studie an Morbus Kensington. Ben Berger ist der Ehemann von Britta Thies, dem diese einst in einer Sektlaune in Las Vegas das Ja-Wort gab. Jetzt wo Britta ihre große Liebe Oliver heiraten will, kommt Ben nach Lüneburg, um sich scheiden zu lassen. Die alten Gefühle sind jedoch noch nicht ganz erloschen. Ben und Britta sind zwei ganz verschiedene Menschen. Britta nimmt ihren Job als Ärztin sehr ernst. Ben jedoch ist jemand, den sein Job nicht viel interessiert. Das wichtigste für ihn ist sein Motorrad. So scheint es, aber die beiden lieben sich sehr, weshalb auch Britta sich von ihrem Verlobten Oliver trennte und mit Ben eine neue Beziehung begann. Sie heirateten in einer Doppelhochzeit gemeinsam mit Carla und Torben. Ben gründet mit Lars die Firma Berger und Winter. Britta und Ben haben eine Tochter namens 'Lilly'. Weitere Charaktere Johanna Jansen, Witwe des angesehenen Stadtrates Paul Jansen, ist die Besitzerin des Rosenhauses und steht dessen Bewohnern auf ihre unkonventionelle Art und Weise mit Rat und Tat zur Seite. Nachdem auch ihre Jugendliebe Konrad Albers einen Tag nach der Verlobung gestorben war, heiratete Johanna ein gutes Jahr später Harry Becker, den Vater von Maike und Rosa. Dieser verstarb ebenfalls wenige Tage nach der Hochzeit an den Folgen einer Myocarditis. Momentan engagiert sich Johanna für ein Mehrgenerationen-Wohnprojekt. Außerdem ersetzt sie die aus ihrem Amt ausgeschiedene Christa Haberland als Äbtissin im Kloster Ilme. Nach ihrer schweren Krankheit wollte sie einen Neustart wagen. Doch den Gedanken zu haben, dass ein Mensch ihr erarbeitetes zum Hansetag in Lüneburg zu ruinieren versuchen würde, konnte sie nicht ertragen und übernahm die Leitung des Hansetags wieder. Johanna ist ein Herz und eine Seele in einer Person. Jule Jansen ist die leibliche Tochter von Petra und Thomas Jansen. Zu ihrer Schwester Tanja hatte sie ein sehr gutes Verhältnis, bis diese jedoch Lüneburg verließ. Jule verließ zwischenzeitlich Lüneburg in Richtung München. Ihre Großmutter Johanna liegt Jule sehr am Herzen, weshalb sie auch nun wieder zurück nach Lüneburg kam, sie wollte ihr Oma in dieser schwierigen Zeit unterstützen. Doch dies ist nicht der einzige Grund: Sie verliebt sich in den Winter-Sohn Lars... Jule und Lars haben in Rumänien geheiratet. Die Ehe der beiden ist von privaten und beruflichen Auseinandersetzungen geprägt. Jule lernt Sönke Mertens kennen und versteht sich gut mit ihm. Im Moment arbeitet Jule als freie Journalistin. Thomas Jansen ist der Sohn des ehemaligen Stadtrats Paul Jansen und seiner Frau Johanna. Er ist Steuerberater und inzwischen - wie sein verstorbener Vater - selbst Stadtrat. Aus seiner ersten Ehe mit Petra Jansen hat er eine Stieftochter, Tanja, und eine Tochter, Jule. Nach einer kurzen Ehe mit Maike Becker ist er inzwischen zum zweiten Mal geschieden. Thomas leidet außerdem unter Diabetes. Eine Zeit lang war er mit der ehemaligen Äbtissin des Klosters Ilme liiert, nach privaten und beruflichen Auseinandersetzungen zerbrach jedoch auch diese Beziehung. Thomas studiert Meeresbiologie. Alfred Albers ist der jüngere Bruder des verstorbenen Konrad Albers. Er wurde jedoch in der Familie totgeschwiegen, da ihm Konrad seine große Jugendliebe Luise ausgespannt hatte. Nachdem er mit seiner Pferdezucht in den USA bankrottgegangen ist, kehrt Alfred nach Lüneburg zurück. Für kurze Zeit führte er eine Beziehung mit Margit Roth, der Mutter von Andrea Ahrens. Alfred arbeitet als Barmann im Hotel Drei Könige und steht seinen Gästen mit gutem Rat zur Seite. Erika Rose ist Floristin aus Leidenschaft. Nachdem der Blumenladen, in dem sie über 30 Jahre gearbeitet hat, in Konkurs gegangen ist, tritt sie eine Stelle in der Gärtnerei Albers an. Ihren Mitmenschen gegenüber ist sie freundlich und hilfsbereit, ein besonderes Verhältnis hat sie aus jahrelanger Verbundenheit heraus zu Achim Meissner, dem Apotheker. Da sie keine eigenen Kinder hat, pflegt sie eine enge Bindung zu ihrer Nichte Anne. Nachdem ihre große Liebe Achim jedoch nach Indien auswanderte, trennte sich das Paar. Erika lernt doch nach nur kurzer Zeit den attraktiven Pete kennen, in den sie sich nach nur kurzer Zeit verliebte. Sie hatten zu Beginn auch Schwierigkeiten, doch aus Erika und Pete wurde die große Liebe im späten Alter. Doch Pete entscheidete sich mit seinen alten Freunden eine Weltumseglung zu machen und vetlies Erika. Diese freundet sich bald darauf mit dem Schuhmachermeister Hannes Lüder an. Mick Eckart ist auf der Suche nach einem Gelegenheitsjob, um schnelles Geld zu verdienen. So freundet er sich erst allmählich damit an, dass Gunter Flickenschild ihn als Azubi im Hotel einstellt. Durch seine lockere Art gerät er vor allem mit dem exzentrischen Koch Nils Rager aneinander. Micks große Leidenschaft ist das Surfen. Vor vielen Jahren war Mick Golfprofi. Er versteckte sein Können vorerst jedoch, weil er immer Schuldgefühle an dem Selbstmord seines Vaters hatte. Seine Freunde unterstützten ihn aber so, dass er wieder Lust zum Golfen hat. Torben Lichtenhagen ist Anwalt und kommt ursprünglich von Hannover nach Lüneburg, um Gunter Flickenschild bei der Abwicklung seines Joint Venture mit dem Hotelkonzern La Corone zu helfen, damit das Hotel Drei Könige in die Ancient Listed Hotels of the World aufgenommen werden kann, was ihm durch sein juristisches Geschick auch gelingt. Nach seiner Trennung von Ehefrau Anne, entwickelte er herbe Gefühle für die schöne Griechin Carla. Inzwischen leben Carla und Torben getrennt voneinander, da Carla die Großkäserei ihres Vaters auf Korfu übernommen hat, nachdem ihr Vater ein Schlaganfall erlitten hat. Birgit Lichtenhagen, genannt Naomi, ist die Schwester des Rechtsanwalts Torben Lichtenhagen. Durch ihre finanziellen Schwierigkeiten kommt Naomi nach Lüneburg. Ariane Christiansen ist die Tochter von Vera Christiansen. Ariane geht in die Schuhmacherlehre. Hannes Lüder ist der Onkel von Vera Christiansen und der Großonkel von Ariane. Er arbeitet seit Jahrzehnten als Schumachermeister in Lüneburg. Sönke Mertens kommt nach Lüneburg, um den älteren Pastor Claasen abzulösen. Er bekommt große Unterstützung von Johanna und Erika, um den Posten zu bekommen. Er ist der Sohn von Jan Mertens. Sönke und Jule kommen sich durch Jules Arbeit näher. Robin Detjen hat eine abgebrochene Autoschlosserlehre. Robin bekommt ein sehr gutes Verhältnis zu Ariane. Außerdem ist er der Halbbruder von Sönke Mertens und der Sohn von Jan Mertens. Benita Flickenschild ist die Ex-Ehefrau des Hotel-Besitzers Gunter Flickenschild. Sie kommt nach Lüneburg, was für alle überraschend kommt, weil sie für tot gehalten wurde. Lorenzo Lombardi ist Benitas Cousin und ein windiger Geschäftsmann. Rieke Friedrichs ist Merles unbekannte Halbschwester und erbt mit ihr gemeinsam ein Haus an der Müritz. Als sie unerwartet in Lüneburg auftasucht, will Merle werder mit dem Erbe noch mit ihr etwas zu tun haben. Protagonistenpaare früherer Staffeln Nick Bergmann und Petra Jansen Petra Jansen hat ein Leben, wie man es sich nur wünschen kann: Sie ist verheiratet, hat zwei Töchter und lebt mit ihrem Mann und ihrer Schwiegermutter im Rosenhaus. An Thomas' 50. Geburtstag jedoch bricht ihre heile Welt zusammen. Ihr Mann betrügt sie schon seit längerer Zeit mit der besten Freundin ihrer älteren Tochter Tanja, Miriam Brehm. Als diese ein Kind von Thomas erwartet, zieht dieser mit ihr zusammen und lässt Petras Konten sperren. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt tritt jedoch auch ihre Jugendliebe Nick Bergmann wieder in ihr Leben: Nach vielen Jahren in den USA kehrt er mit seiner Frau Lynn nach Lüneburg zurück. Nick und Petra verlieben sich wieder ineinander, eine Beziehung scheitert jedoch zunächst an Lynns krankhafter Eifersucht. Jahre zuvor hatte Lynn ihren gemeinsamen Sohn Benjamin mit dem Auto überfahren, deshalb ist sie immer noch psychisch labil. Nachdem Nick, der als Arzt in einem Katastrophengebiet tätig war, längere Zeit vermisst war, ging Petra eine Beziehung mit dem wesentlich jüngeren Jonas Münzing ein, trennte sich aber wieder zugunsten des zurückgekehrten Nick von ihm. Der Hoteldirektor des Drei Könige, Gunter Flickenschild, machte Petra ebenfalls Avancen, die sie jedoch bis auf einen Kuss nicht erwiderte. Nachdem ans Licht gekommen ist, dass Petras ältere Tochter Tanja das leibliche Kind von Nick war, dreht Lynn durch und entführt Nick. Sie wird in die Psychiatrie eingewiesen. Nachdem Petra einen Heiratsantrag von Nick angenommen hat, gehen die beiden glücklich vereint nach Genf, wo Nick ein Jobangebot wahrnimmt. Marc Treskow und Alice Albers Die Welt von Alice Albers war in Ordnung: alleinstehend, eine florierende Gärtnerei. Sie hatte eigentlich die Absicht, sich nicht fest zu binden, bis Marc Treskow, der Sohn des erfolgreichen Lüneburger Anwalts Werner Treskow, in ihr Leben trat. Da Alice durch ihre Bindungsangst nicht auf Marc zugehen konnte, wollte dieser zunächst Lüneburg verlassen, bis Alice ihm ihre Liebe gestand. Alice hatte kurze Zeit später einen schweren Schicksalsschlag hinzunehmen: Sie war an Gebärmutterhalskrebs erkrankt. Nachdem sie die Krankheit erfolgreich bekämpft hatte, gab es noch eine Überraschung für sie: Ihr Vater, den sie seit 20 Jahren für tot gehalten hatte, taucht in Lüneburg auf. Er will seinen Anteil an der Gärtnerei haben. Doch nicht nur Alices Vater, sondern auch ihr Sohn kommen nach Lüneburg. Jacob Burmeister offenbart Alice, dass sie seine Mutter ist und ihn vor vielen Jahren zur Adoption freigab. Alice hat Marc inzwischen geheiratet, doch ihre Bindungsangst macht ihr nach wie vor zu schaffen. Kurze Zeit später stürzt Marc mit dem Flugzeug ab, nur Alice glaubt an sein Überleben. Als Marc tatsächlich zurückkehrt, ist er jedoch verändert – und er ist nicht alleine. Er kommt mit Cathrin Wadowski – der Frau, die ihm das Leben rettete – zurück. Bald merkt er jedoch, dass er Dankbarkeit mit Liebe verwechselt hat und kehrt zu Alice zurück. Die beiden verlassen Lüneburg in Richtung Irland und züchten dort inzwischen Schafe. Zur Beerdigung ihres Vaters kehrt Alice noch einmal für kurze Zeit nach Lüneburg zurück. Steffen Feldhusen und Nina Olsen Steffen und Nina – zwei Menschen, wie sie unterschiedlicher nicht sein könnten. Nina, verheiratet mit Roland, zwei Kinder, ist eine Frau, die ein durchweg sesshaftes Leben führt. Steffen, ewiger Junggeselle, ist ein Weltenbummler, der viele Jahre in Mexiko verbracht hat. Dennoch entwickeln die beiden nach und nach Gefühle füreinander. Nina steht jedoch erst zu ihrer Liebe, als sie Gunter Flickenschild vor dem Traualtar stehen lässt. Nina und Steffen sind vereint, die Probleme sind jedoch noch lange nicht aus der Welt. Im Laufe der Zeit treten die dunklen Machenschaften von Ninas Ex-Mann Roland zu Tage. Er hat mit seinem Komplizen Fred Köster im Baugewerbe viele Menschen betrogen. Außerdem nimmt seine krankhafte Liebe zu Nina langsam aber sicher bedrohliche Züge an. Schließlich entführt er Nina, um sie vor Fred Köster zu schützen. Kurze Zeit später wird er selbst wegen seiner windigen Geschäfte, die aufgrund von Ninas hartnäckiger Recherche bewiesen wurden, verhaftet. Nina und Steffen verabschieden sich in Richtung Rügen. Erik Siemers und Charlotte Kröger Charlotte Kröger kommt gemeinsam mit ihrer Schwester Alexandra nach Lüneburg, um an der Beerdigung ihres Vaters teilzunehmen. Charlotte hatte im Testament ihres Vaters Bertram Kröger dessen kompletten Verlag geerbt, da dieser Alexandra nie verzeihen konnte, dass sie als Kind versehentlich ihren Bruder Bertram junior mit dem Jagdgewehr des Vaters erschossen hatte. Alexandra fälscht jedoch das Testament und erbt demnach die Hälfte des Verlags. Schließlich kommt auch Erik Siemers, Alexandras Ehemann, nach Lüneburg. Er, Charlotte und Alexandra entscheiden sich schließlich, den Kröger-Verlag gemeinsam zu leiten. Nach und nach wird jedoch deutlich, dass Erik und Charlotte, nachdem sie sich bereits vor fast 30 Jahren ineinander verliebt hatten, immer noch Gefühle füreinander haben. Erik hatte sich damals nur für Alexandra entschieden, weil diese mit ihrem gemeinsamen Sohn Felix schwanger war. Nach einigen Umwegen finden Erik und Charlotte schließlich zusammen. Als Alexandra schließlich auch noch einen Brief findet, in dem ihr Vater ihr den tragischen Tod seines Sohnes verzeiht und somit all ihre Intrigen ihren Sinn verloren haben, verliert sie völlig die Fassung und will ihre eigene Schwester erschießen. Sie wird in die Psychiatrie eingewiesen. Erik und Charlotte verlassen Lüneburg glücklich vereint in Richtung Paris, wo sie ein kleines Antiquariat eröffnen. Martin und Andrea Ahrens Martin Ahrens ist der Anwalt beim Verkauf des Kröger-Verlages und ein alter Schulfreund von Thomas. Die beiden eröffnen nach kurzer Zeit ihre Kanzleien in gemeinsamen Räumen. Außerdem ist Martin Freund und Anwalt von Peter Weller, dem neuen Besitzer des Rosenhauses. Martin ist für dessen Frau Andrea zunächst ein rotes Tuch, nachdem Peter jedoch plötzlich an einem Herzinfarkt stirbt und Andrea erfährt, dass ihr Mann eine jahrelange Affäre und hohe Schulden hatte, steht ihr Martin sowohl beruflich als auch privat zur Seite. Nach einiger Zeit finden die beiden zögerlich zueinander, durch das Auftauchen von Martins Freundin Ina Herzog zerbricht die Beziehung jedoch. Andrea lässt sich auf eine Affäre mit dem Pferdetrainer Sven Thiemann ein, als er ihr jedoch seine Liebe gesteht, verlässt sie ihn. Einige Zeit später lassen Martin und Andrea ihre Beziehung erneut aufleben, als Ina erneut auftaucht - schwanger. Die Beziehung von Martin und Andrea zerbricht fast erneut an Inas Intrigen, bis diese gesteht, dass Martin nicht der Vater ihres Sohnes ist. Sie geht zusammen mit Sven nach Argentinien, woraufhin Martin Andrea einen Heiratsantrag macht. Die beiden heiraten in einer alten Wassermühle und ziehen anschließend gemeinsam nach Mailand, wo Andrea einen Job als Schmuckdesignerin bei Maurizio Sorelli annimmt. Als Andreas Tochter Lena auf tragische Weise ums Leben kommt, reist sie an und versucht, ihrem Beinahe-Schwiegersohn Felix Halt zu geben. Kurze Zeit später verlässt sie Lüneburg wieder. Tim und Gesa Matthiessen Tim und Gesa Matthiessen führen ein Bilderbuchleben: Sie haben zwei erwachsene Kinder, Nele und Paul, und führen ein gemeinsames Architekturbüro. Als ihnen von ihrem Vermieter gekündigt wird, ziehen sie als Mieter ins Rosenhaus. Sie stecken gerade mitten in der Ausschreibung für den Umbau des Hotel Drei Könige, als Gesa sich eine Blutvergiftung zuzieht und eine Assistentin einstellen muss, die ihre Entwürfe zeichnet. In ihrem Büro stellt sich kurz darauf eine junge Innenarchitektin namens Sophie Schwarz vor. Gesa ist zunächst sehr angetan von ihr, dann allerdings bemerkt sie, dass Sophie bewusst versucht, ihr zu schaden. Dies geht sogar soweit, dass Sophie Tim davon überzeugt, ihre statt Gesas Entwürfen für das Hotelprojekt einzureichen. Zu allem Überfluss taucht auch noch Gesas Jugendliebe Steffen Feldhusen in Lüneburg auf, der sie 28 Jahre zuvor, als sie nach einem Unfall im Koma lag, verlassen hatte. Er beichtet ihr, dass er sie damals zudem betrogen hatte und aus dieser Affäre ein Sohn stammt. Da Tim in Gesas Augen inzwischen vom Ehrgeiz zerfressen ist, trennt sie sich von ihm und geht ihren neu erwachten Gefühlen für Steffen nach. Sie will sogar mit ihm und Caroline einen Neuanfang in Kopenhagen wagen, dieses Vorhaben zerschlägt sich jedoch, als sich herausstellt, dass ihre Tochter Nele an Multipler Sklerose erkrankt ist. Tim stürzt sich in eine Beziehung zu Sophie, die allerdings nicht von langer Dauer ist, obwohl Sophie Tim für kurze Zeit sogar eine Schwangerschaft vorspielt. Doch auch Gesa erkennt mit der Zeit, dass ihre Gefühle für Tim doch noch stärker sind, als sie es sich eingestehen will; sie trennt sich von Steffen und nähert sich wieder Tim an. Daraufhin schleudert Sophie Gesa den Grund für ihren Hass ins Gesicht: Bei Gesas Unfall vor 28 Jahren starb Sophies Stiefvater - der Unfallverursacher; ihre Mutter war von da an an den Rollstuhl gefesselt. Sophie will Gesa leiden sehen und versucht, Tim auf Veranlassung ihres Stiefbruders Falk zu töten. Dies misslingt allerdings und sie wird kurz darauf in die Psychiatrie eingewiesen. Gesa und Tim starten kurz darauf eine Weltumseglung. Phillip und Katja Stein Katja Meissner ist eine erfolgreiche Bildhauerin und Galeristin aus Hamburg. Sie hat auch nach dem frühen Tod ihres geliebten Mannes ihren Optimismus nicht verloren. Als ihr Vater, ein Apotheker, wegen des Verdachts auf Medikamentenfälschung verhaftet wird, eilt sie gemeinsam mit ihrer Tochter Ella nach Lüneburg, um ihm beizustehen. Dort begegnet sie ihrer großen Liebe Philipp Stein. Doch Philipp entpuppt sich als jener Staatsanwalt, der die Anklage gegen ihren Vater vertritt. Zudem ist er tragisch gebunden, an Henriette. Henriette sitzt verbittert im Rollstuhl. Sie wurde Opfer eines Attentats, das eigentlich Philipp galt. Katja und Philipp heiraten und starten frisch getraut von dem kleinen Flughafen der alten Salzstadt in die Flitterwochen. Clemens und Susann Winter Susann Winter lebte 20 Jahre mit ihrem Ehemann Roman in Frankfurt. Als sie der Tod ihrer Schwiegermutter zurück in ihre Geburtsstadt Lüneburg holt, lernt sie ihre Tante Johanna kennen. Susann wird durch ihre passenden Blutwerte zur Spenderin für Johanna und rettet ihr somit das Leben. Susann zieht mit ihrem Sohn Lars und ihrem Ehemman Roman bei ihrer Tante im Rosenhaus ein. Als nach einigen Monaten Roman plötzlich verschwindet, nähern sich Susann und ihr Schwager an. Sie verlieben sich ineinander. Dies ist auch das Ende der Ehe von Regina und Clemens. Susann und Clemens versuchen zu Beginn ihre Beziehung geheim zu halten, jedoch hält das nicht lange an. Ihr Ex-Mann taucht nach zwei Monaten wieder auf. Er kann mit der Beziehung zwischen seiner Frau und seinem Bruder nicht umgehen, weshalb er versucht den beiden das Leben zur Hölle zu machen. Nach einem Brand, der durch Roman verursacht wurde, im Teekontor von Susann verliert Roman fast selbst sein Leben. Susann kann ihm nur schwer verzeihen. Besonders Clemens hat seine Schwierigkeiten, denn sie hatten noch nie ein gutes Verhältnis. Auch Susanns Stieftochter Bente hatte nicht immer fair gehandelt, doch sie erkannte ihre falschen Spiele viel früher. Sie gingen im Guten auseinander. Susann und Clemens sind nun glücklich vereint. Um auch endlich ihr Glück richtig genießen zu können, entschließen sich die beiden auszuwandern. Clemens und Susann starten nach einem schönen Abschied aus Lüneburg nun ein neues Leben in Vietnam. Besetzung Regie Weblinks * [http://www.daserste.de/roterosen Offizielle Webseite der Telenovela Rote Rosen] * * Folgenvorschau * Die Rote Rosen Fan-Seite der Studio Hamburg Serienwerft Lüneburg GmbH * Der Krusenhof in Süttorf, Motiv des Gutes Grevenhorst * [http://mediathek.daserste.de/sendungen_a-z/317766_rote-rosen Rote Rosen live und als Video on Demand] in der Das Erste Mediathek Kategorie:Fernsehserie (Deutschland) Kategorie:Telenovela Kategorie:Das Erste Kategorie:Fernsehserie der 2000er Jahre Kategorie:Fernsehserie der 2010er Jahre